


Quiet

by smilejollyroger



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Aged-Up Character(s), Elements of breathplay, F/M, Kohaku in dragon form, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilejollyroger/pseuds/smilejollyroger
Summary: Her eyes catch the flash of silver, but they glimpse a gaudy blanket instead.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noahfronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/gifts).



> As always, the author is not responsible for any mental trauma that may occur after reading this fic.

Quiet. 

Only the fan blades whirring in the dark break the silence, keeping Chihiro’s gaze locked on her neighbour’s silhouette in the curtains as it leans back against the balcony and huffs at its phone in frustration.  It wasn’t often that Kayama-san would return home so early. Or forget her keys. Or have both events occur at the same time while her roommate was also out.

Chihiro’s open window just sums it all up as abysmally bad luck.

Now, if she could just sneak over and get it shut -

Her leg, sweaty and tingling, manages a scant centimetre before heavy scaled coils shift to pin it back, the action dragging her hips flush against Kohaku where they were still joined. She bites on a gasp and the coils tighten further, a controlled squeeze, while Kohaku arranges his body to hide what he can.

Kayama’s eyes catch the flash of silver, but they glimpse a gaudy blanket instead.

And this is how Chihiro breaks, her gasp melting into a moan, into mere breath upon Kohaku’s tongue and tail curling up her neck and over her cheek the same way his body surrounds her perfectly still, his feet out of view and his claws in the upholstery while her cunt clenches round the length inside, and the slow _one-two_ of her brain in her lungs muffles Kayama on the outside sighing in relief at her roommate’s footsteps and the jingling of the much-desired key.

**Author's Note:**

> For @jonphaedrus, whose words I thus enable. Happy birthday, I hope I'm not too late!


End file.
